


Late One Night

by aobox



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, don't even ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobox/pseuds/aobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose your own adventure story featuring a hungry Kaneki Ken, and a clueless Noiz!</p>
<p>Late one night, Noiz heads out to a popular club for a good frick, if you get what I mean. Kaneki himself happens to be there and after he shows himself to be fairly interested in the flesh of the taller boy, they take things to the back of the club. If you feel uncomfortable, you can leave; if not, you can let things continue to wherever they may. What happens from then on is your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is prologue, then head to the next, but from then on it'll tell you what chapter to go to based on your choices. have fun, and bon apetit!

Just another boring Friday night.

The club bouncer steps aside when he sees who it is, and Noiz breezes past him. His reputation's enough to get him into gutters like this. Not that he didn't have a membership card, because for the record, he did. Quite a few of them in fact. The cards were easy to barter off for cheap information or a quick fuck. I swear, some people would do anything to be a part of something.

The dance floor is alive tonight, which is expected of a popular hangout like this. And the lights were as blinding as ever, Noiz having to squint for a minute before he could see clearly. Everyone looks the same from afar, drunk and horny and too at ease. But up close it became relevant that their eyes were glazed and their smiles lazy. All except Noiz, trying to spot someone not as out of it as the rest of them.

It's been a while for him, if you get my gist. A while since he's, well, been laid. Too distracted with the next Rhyme location, his malfunctioning Allmate, some coding he had to work on, those brownies at that shop down the street, this or that. A few weeks, maybe? But it's become a problem, and he isn't in the mood for sitting in his apartment and jerking himself off to some bad porn. So here he is, for what it's worth, dignity-wise.

Nobody seems all that great here, and by that, Noiz means everyone looks like a tipsy idiot. At the least. Wait, who's that over there? Noiz moves a bit closer toward the center to get a better look. A small, dark haired boy stood out from the rest, donning plain clothes and an unsteadiness on his feet. No one paid attention to him in the midst of everything, not in a place like this. And redundancy aside, he didn't seem to be having a good time for a place called “paradise”. Noiz keeps a few feet between them to assess the situation further.

The Unnamed Hoodie is busy grabbing his head with his hands, head down and possibly panicking. It doesn't look good, and Noiz is about to interfere, but before long his head snaps up to look around him. Good, Noiz thought, making note of something covering his left eye. But all hopeful thinking is lost at another look at his face. Visible eye wide, mouth open and drooling, the boy scans the crowd around him in a feverish state. Noiz didn't realize he was staring until their eyes met.

Both of them froze, waiting for the next move to be made. Noiz wouldn't let it not be him. So he walks up, closes the distance between them in the few steps it takes. He could inspect his condition better from here anyways. Noiz's suspicion was right, it's an eyepatch covering his eye after all. It looks medical of the sort, but it also looks temporary, so his guess is that its either a minor infection or a fashion trend. It _did_ suit him, to be entirely honest. And up close its definitely more apparent that they weren't all that different in size at all, if anything, Noiz is a few centimeters taller. Their demeanor's told otherwise though, and the dark-haired one felt much smaller in comparison.

Before Noiz could mutter a meaningless “hey” or something of the like, Kaneki's instincts kicked themselves back into place. The wrong place. His hands grabbing at fabric, pulling and inhaling that scent, that wondrous scent that fills his nostrils up to the brim and he surrounds himself in it without meaning to, and without a clue what his body is doing to him. It's never been this bad. The hunger's never been this bad, and its only getting worse.

Noiz is put aback at such a move, and he finds a guy he first saw just a few minutes ago now practically on him, nose nuzzling his scarred neck and- kissing it? Licking? Noiz isn't entirely sure. Not that the stimulus wasn't enjoyable to Noiz, because _god damn_ it was. At the point where the nibbling started though, that was when Noiz lost it. Blame it on his own hormones, but this kid seemed pretty into it, too. A hand on Kaneki's head pulls him away, a little more forcefully then Noiz would've liked. Regardless, they were face to face now, eyes locked again and studying, asking too many questions for words.

The boy might just be drunk after all, not used to the lights yet, maybe it was his first time and he's too overwhelmed by everything. All good possibilities. But there's a heat in the air that signals something else entirely is going on here. From the looks of it, he's shaking, and his hands continue to clutch helplessly to Noiz's shirt. Thing is, the whole ordeal didn't look like a choice that the guy had made, didn't look like anything planned or coherent. It looked like he couldn't stop himself, too driven by a need left unattended. I mean, Kaneki looks interested enough. So out of kindness Noiz takes it upon himself to relieve this boy of his stress.

“Wanna get out of here?” Noiz asks, as he releases the dark hair from his grip. His eyes soften, and he backs off just the slightest bit to give the guy room. Kaneki looks uncomfortable as it is, there was no reason to turn him off before it even began. The hands on his shirt unclasp and retreat, and it takes a moment more before an answer is made.

Noiz is met with a shaky - but sure - nod in response.


	2. Chapter 2

After taking Kaneki by the hand, Noiz led him to the most suitable place to do this. Which of course, is the back hallway leading to who-knows-what. Nasty, sure. Unclean, very. But they weren't exactly at “bring home” level yet. At the very least it isn't out in the open, and its a bit quieter and less mind numbing back here. So much so that Kaneki regains enough of his senses to let go of Noiz's hand, after a second of grogginess from recovery of the lights. But then he realizes where he is, just the slightest, all too late.

"The eyepatch is cute." Noiz speaks much quieter, now that they are away from the booming music and chatty crowd. His voice oozing with a sort of tenderness, he steps forward to crowd the smaller boy back into the wall. But that wouldn't do, not now. So he stops short, Kaneki's back still inches from the grime covered surface. Noiz looks down at Kaneki for only a moment - and Kaneki reciprocates his gaze, studying him like a new and complex novel - before gently resting his hands on his shoulders and shoving the unexpecting boy back into the wall. Breaking the barrier even more-so, to absolute bits, Noiz curls his body over what he had calculated to be a virgin. Into the ear closest to that dreaded eyepatch, he almost growls, "Take it off."

"I-I can't.." the smaller boy stammers, only one eye visible to see widening in apprehensive fear. He was clearly taken aback by the sudden act of violence, breath caught once his back had slammed into the wall, and caught again by Noiz's demand. His thoughts run ramped, but Noiz couldn't tell at all that those thoughts were, “Not now, not now of all times. No one has to get hurt. But if this goes much farther... No. No, I'll hold it in. I'm human. Humans can do this sort of thing, fuck around. I mean, I never have, but...” Kaneki's body is pounding, his blood running hot and cold under his skin like tendrils, curling around him and threatening to constrict him with starvation. In truth, Noiz smelled beautiful, stench even more now that his body wrapped around his own in such a domineering manner that Kaneki felt like a little kid again, just learning how to jerk himself off. Questions rang, “How many times has this guy done this?”, and the like, fear and arousal mingling together with the hunger to form a suffocating toxicity in the air.

Noiz, feeling none of this but latent arousal, breathes a hot breath out into the ear the demand still rang in. If this kid was too nervous to do it himself, so be it. Noiz's middle finger slips into the flimsy string as his head comes back to look into the boy's terrified face, medical eyepatch pathetically falling to somewhere on the cumstained ground. Kaneki cringes, eyes shut tightly to prevent this guy from seeing anything he really shouldn't. And Noiz's eyebrow raises at that, slight amusement and slight annoyance both resulting from the embarrassed action. This isn't bad though, Noiz thought, it being rare to find such a cute face in this dump. A virgin too, or at least one close enough to count.

Blindness is even more terrifying to Kaneki, but he'll put up with it for now. But he rethinks his decision of being blind when he feels a weird sensation on his cheek, then again on the corner of his lips, then again right on his mouth. It takes a second to realize that Noiz is kissing him, and not getting any reciprocation from his lips, he continues work along his jaw and down to his neck. It would've been almost amusing if Kaneki wasn't so fucking hungry, that such a supposedly suave guy was placing small kisses all over the stranger he was about to fuck in the back of a club. But Noiz did it to calm the boy, trying to ease into the whole situation, hoping for something in response.

And something in response, Kaneki gave. The light sucking on his neck caused little breaths of air to escape his parted lips, humming quietly at all of this type attention he had never gotten from another being before. And when Noiz moved back up to his lips for the second time, Kaneki pushes back, somewhat cautiously at first, but soon trying desperately to keep up with Noiz's slow and patient pace.

Kaneki didn't know how to kiss, never doing it with anyone but small pecks with a girl or Hide or his mom, but not like this. He was sloppy and crooked, slow but trying so hard to give himself up. Why? He didn't want to give himself to this boy, so why is he doing this? But Kaneki's impatient body ignored the questions probing all around, hands going to a scarred face and hips jerking into those in front of him. Noiz hums, and Kaneki whines ever so lightly in response, causing a sharp grind and another hum.

The one to pull away for air first is Noiz, and Kaneki isn't understanding at first, trying to follow his parting lips only to let in a such needed breath that he feels dizzy for a bit. Noiz's teasing little grinds only adding to the weightlessness, and Kaneki might've fallen too if it weren't for Noiz practically holding him up at this point. But he ignores it anyways, pushing his hips away from the wall to rub his clothed, half-hard cock against the one across from him. Thrilled by the things he's drawing out of the needy boy, Noiz pushes his luck and lets loose just a little bit more, pinning their hips together against the wall to rub deep and slow and painful. Kaneki felt it too, felt everything so much, and he groans so beautifully that Noiz finds himself slipping his tongue into that cute little open mouth of his again.

Sucking on the sudden intrusion, Kaneki licks all around his tongue with no notion at all of what his own body is doing to him. This is awful, nauseating, but he couldn't get enough of it. The attention, the sparks shooting through his spine, pleasure he had never come close to feeling before. All of his emotions had melded into a sort of primeval need, and Kaneki wants more. _Needs_ more. And that's exactly what his body did, it gave it to him.

“Good, good, have a little fun...” a sultry voice sneaks its way through Kaneki's thoughts, a voice he knew all too well. Rize. He can't see her, not with his eyes closed, but for only a moment he thought he felt her breasts pushing into his chest. But Kaneki knew it was fake, this isn't her, this is an oddly dressed blonde boy, not Rize at all. But she continued, “Such a nice meal too, just a little snack...! Just let yourself go already...” and Kaneki wildly shakes his head, no no no no no no no.

“What's wrong?” Noiz has noticed his little ordeal, and paused the insistent neck sucking to look back up into his closed eyes. He didn't necessarily care what this guy's problem was, but it looked like he was shaking his head back and forth, as if he was saying “no” over and over again. So if Noiz really had pushed too far, and the boy was backing out of it now, he would have to stop regardless. It'd be unfortunate though, such a cute one too.

“Nothing, nothing.” Kaneki stammers out, mind clearing just the slightest at his voice. Everything is fine, everything is fine. But his mind told him otherwise, so did Rize, so did his eye, so did his own organs. He ignores it, ignores as much fear as he can, and shoves his worries back down. All he has to do is get through this embarrassing situation, give this guy what he wants, and go home and eat that burger Hide went out and bought him. Right?

Wrong. What was he doing here? No, how did he even get here? Kaneki never goes out to clubs like this, much preferring to sit at home and read or something or the like, even before the whole “ghoul” ordeal. Sure, Hide invited him a few times, but he always refused, never knowing what to do in a place like this. Kaneki still didn't, and yet he found himself just a few pieces of fabric away from losing something he never thought nor wanted to lose like this.

No, the last thing Kaneki remembers before the blinding lights in this hellhole was his own apartment. He tries to put the memories together against his body's will. Sitting on his bed, after missing another day of school, was he watching TV? Drinking coffee, maybe? But just the faintest remembrance of those awful hunger pains sent realization to his brain, or at least enough to know that he had gotten here against his mental will. Must've ran, could've followed someone here, and smelled all this sweat and flesh and pumping blood. But dizziness had fallen upon him, and then this guy came up, and? Took him back here? If it was against his will, Kaneki couldn't tell. But it must have been, he repeats, he never wanted to do something like this here. No, he doesn't want to do this here, not now, not ever, not with this guy, at that! Who even is he? Kaneki wonders, but he never has the chance to ask for a name.

“You okay?” Noiz mumbles into the deafened ear of the boy lower than him. He says it softly, using the time as an excuse to crawl his hand up Kaneki's shirt, tracing it along that beautifully smooth skin of his. It sends a gasp and a short nod of agreement from him, so Noiz continues after a quick kiss to the shell of his ear. “Does that mean we can cut the high school crap and get on with it?”

Kaneki almost frowns at that, remembering that he wasn't actually cared about by this guy. He was just a tool, a release for the guy pressed against him, not anything important, not anything loved. Tears would've welled at the corners of his eyes if he hadn't learned to hold it in after shit much worse than this. But that didn't mean he didn't want to stumble away from this, call Hide, and go home to a warm bed and a warm body to hug him better. Pain shot through his stomach at that, like a bullet from Rize's gun. Warm, soft, flesh covered, innocent Hide, would come over to help him and his appetite would be filled at that; Hide was his best friend and deserved to be devoured by Kaneki and Kaneki alone.

No, no, no. What is he thinking? This is Hide after all and wait, Kaneki's still pressed against a dirty wall in the back of a too loud club. By Noiz, at that, eager and ready for a nice fuck.

So, what will you do?

[This is ridiculous, how did I even get into this mess? I'm nauseous at just the thought of doing _anything_ with this strange guy. I'm getting out of here, I'll call Hide to help me home, and after a sustaining cup of coffee I'll take a much needed nap.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512772/chapters/5582177)

[Then again, I'm not sure if I can get out of this intoxicating mess. I haven't jerked off in weeks, and my body's craving some sort of release. With the hunger and dizzying suffocation combined, it'd be dangerous to be on my own right now. Plus, _fuck_ , the way this guy is touching me is sending sparks down my spine, and I hate to admit that I wouldn't mind this continuing.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512772/chapters/5584799)


	3. Chapter 3

“Please,” Kaneki struggles out with a rugged breath, trying to push himself away but having nowhere to go. “Stop... I'm not...” His head is pounding, and so is something far lower then that, but he has to get out of here. This is stupid, and he can't even put together how he got in this awful situation. If it was by his own choice, he couldn't tell, because at this point Kaneki just felt like he was a used piece of trash. Or at least, he will be, if he lets this go any further.

“It's fine.” A sigh escapes his lips before the words do, and Noiz backs off entirely. Sucks major ass, it does, but there was nothing to be done about it. He'd have to go back in there and find someone else, and if that didn't work, he'd head home and use his own goddamn hand. Hell, desperate times call for desperate measures, and Koujaku is only a phone call away. Whatever, this guy was an adorably tragic lost cause. Seriously, he'd let that cute little mouth of Kaneki's bite his dick right off if the kid wanted to.

“Sorry,” Kaneki mumbles just loud enough for Noiz to hear, before he pushes past him and out into the crowded dance floor. Even though it was half habit, he was nothing if not polite. But it seems he had forgotten his missing eyepatch, and his eyes had opened just long enough for Noiz to see his blood red pupil surrounded in the black void that marked a ghoul. Noiz knew immediately what it was, what Kaneki was, and he let him go without another word. He was just about to fuck a ghoul - or at least a partial ghoul at that, with his one white eye - but the guy was scared and ran away. Scared of what? Of possibly eating Noiz? No, that couldn't be it, but what Noiz couldn't understand was why Kaneki just didn't get it over with. He looked hungry, that's what the whole neck sniffing thing must've been about too. But the kid didn't care, no one did, so why didn't he just eat him? No one would know, so why?

Kaneki's mind couldn't stay on much for long once those pulsating lights hit his eyes again. His head spun even moreso, and he could barely make out the exit now just a few feet in front of him. Stumbling, he somehow made his way out and onto the chilly streetside. And as he stood there, a shivering and sweaty mess, a thought crossed his mind. Was it really the best idea to call Hide? Kaneki has no idea where he is, this street completely unfamiliar to him. But all he could smell were the people back in that club, their blood still faintly pounding in his ears. No way he was going back into that place, but if Hide came to help, would he really be able to hold himself in at this point?

[Hide is just the person to call. He's my best friend, and I know he can help me out of this mess right now, both mentally and physically. My head's a little groggy, but I'll get through it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512772/chapters/5584664)

[On the other hand, I don't want Hide to be in danger of anyone, especially not myself. I'll make it home on my own.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2512772/chapters/5584721)


End file.
